


Some Time Apart

by sonofthanatos



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Tweek and Craig get talked into a break as they go to college.





	1. The Break-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlepaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlepaw/gifts).



Tweek sat down, studying his parents nervously. They were never easy to predict; when they said they needed to have a serious talk with him, that could mean anything from "we're changing brands of toilet paper" to "the store went bankrupt, we lost the house, and we're moving to Texas and running a cattle ranch."

Both Richard and Helen sat across from him in the living room. They exchanged looks, then Richard cleared his throat. Hesitated, cleared it again, then looked at his wife helplessly.

Helen sighed and leaned forward. "We like Craig. You know that." Tweek's heart beat faster and he felt his panic rising. "He's been good to you and for you, and you have good friends here. We were very worried about you for a while, but you've really come into your own." She hesitated, then continued. "As much as we like them, though, you're going to college soon. Your father and I feel like you need to stand on your own for a while. We're concerned that you use Craig as a crutch to help you through your issues; you need to learn to be independent."

"I AM independent!" Tweek protested, horrified at the direction this was going. "Craig...GAH! Craig helps me a lot but I'm so much stronger now!"

"We know, Tweek." Richard's voice was surprisingly serious. "We like Craig a lot. The point is though, you need to be your own man for a while. You're going to college, you need to spread your wings, see what's out there. Date other guys-"

"WHAT?!!"

"Explore yourself. Don't be tied down with one person forever yet; you owe it to yourself to find yourself as a person."

Helen nodded. "I married your father when I was VERY young, and sometimes I wonder if it had been a big mistake and I should've done something different."

"I'm RIGHT here, honey."

"Sorry dear. The point is...as much as we love Craig, we think you should break up for a while. Start college with a clean slate, date other men, and find yourself as a person. If you end up with Craig down the road that's great, but you need more life experience before you tie yourself down for good. What if it doesn't work out down the road? Then you're older with no experience of being on your own. We're just worried about you, son."

As they continued talking to him, Tweek sat frozen in his chair. This was a nightmare.

Craig sat in the chair calmly and regarded his parents. They sat across from him, exchanging looks.

His dad spoke first. "Craig, you're a man now. You're going off to college soon. When you do...the fact is, you're 18. Your mother and I feel that you're too young to be so serious with a partner." Craig snapped to attention instantly. He had been prepared for discussions about student loans, spending habits, schoolwork, his major...he wasn't in any way prepared for a discussion on Tweek. Thomas hesitated, then continued. "You know how much we like Tweek, but the fact is you got together when you were kids. You're barely adults now. You need to see what's out there, sow your wild oats, have some fun, not be tied down with your high school boyfriend."

"I love him!" Craig protested, dangerously close to losing control.

"We know, Craig." Laura's voice was calm. "But you're only 18. You need to be your own man, date other men, really explore what college is like. You know, your dad and I didn't get married until later in life; you wouldn't be here if I had stuck with my high school boyfriend."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Craig protested. "He's not some cheap fling!"

His parents looked at each other. "We're telling you this because we love you." Thomas spoke gently but firmly. "We're not saying dump him forever, but at least agree not to be exclusive anymore; spend some time apart, see what else is out there."

Craig stared in horror at his parents.

Jimmy opened his cupboards and they started taking plates out and setting them on the table.

"Have you ever noticed how strange pizza is?" Clyde mused, staring at the food curiously. "It's a circle cut into triangles and put on a square, then we eat it from the inside out. It's random foods on an edible plate, and somehow it's the greatest food ever made!"

Token and Jimmy both stared at him. Token finally spoke. "I can never really figure out if you're a philosopher or a moron."

"You just wish you could think on my level."

"That's what psy...psy...psychi...psy...that's wh-what psychiatrists are f-for." Jimmy joked. Clyde spluttered indignantly.

A knock on the door rang out. "Come on in!" Jimmy called, quickly cutting off whatever retort Clyde had coming. Tweek and Craig entered the house. Token opened his mouth to speak but whatever he was about to say died in his throat.

Tweek's hair was insanely messy from being pulled and torn. Craig's usual stoic face was set like cement; they knew him well enough to know that he was struggling to stay calm. Both boys looked like they wanted to cry.

"Guys, we have something to tell you."

Clyde sat up nervously, taking in the obviously agonized faces of his friends. Token and Jimmy both studied them uncertainly.

"Tweek and I have been talking and..." Craig hesitated. "And we...we've decided...." He couldn't finish.

Tweek glanced unhappily at Craig, twitching. "We've decided to take a break from each other for a year."

"WHAT?" Clyde shrieked. Jimmy and Token looked stunned.

"We'll still be friends, and friends with all of you so nobody has to take sides." Craig interjected, noting the slight relief on their faces. "But we've decided to split up for our first year and...and see what's out there."

As his friends asked questions, both Tweek and Craig did their best to answer them, putting on straight faces and trying with all their strength not to show that their hearts were broken.

"I don't get it. Why are you doing this? You obviously want to stay together." Token finally abandoned subtlety and pointed out the obvious. 

Craig closed his eyes. "Our parents want us to try being apart for a while. They think we're too close and need to experience college as single guys, learn to be independent. We talked it over and...maybe they have a point."

Token shook his head sadly. "That makes sense, but it sucks for both of you." 

"NO!" Clyde shrieked suddenly. He burst into tears. "You can't break up! The world needs Tweek and Craig!" He buried his teary face in his jacket, whimpering sobs. "Don't look at me!"

"It'll be OK Clyde, it'll be like old times." Craig was reassuring himself as much as Clyde. "We're all going to hang out still, but we're going to see other people."

Tweek hurried over, hugging Clyde soothingly. He hugged Tweek back, standing and holding the boy tightly, then looked at Craig seeking permission. Craig opened his arms and hugged him tightly as well, closing his eyes to keep from crying. Jimmy followed suit, and Token came in next, leaving the guys in a massive group hug. Tweek broke down at that point, and even Craig followed suit.

It was over between them.

The rest of summer was miserable. They could hardly bear to be around each other; their friends quickly mastered the art of hanging out with each of them independently. The few times they were together the sadness radiated off of them; they finally gave up.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig experience their first month in college as single men.

"Craig...are you...doing ok?" Token's voice was soft and concerned. Jimmy and Clyde were struck dumb.  
  
Craig's dorm room was a disaster area. Clothing was dumped everywhere; his shirt was stained but he didn't even seem to notice. The garbage was overflowing and dirty dishes sat on his desk. The only clean area was the top of his dresser where Stripe sat in his cage, contentedly nibbling on a toy. A picture of Tweek stood next to him; Craig had insisted on it so Stripe would remember his "other daddy". They had originally planned to share him, but the guys had privately convinced Tweek that Craig was too attached and it would be too difficult for Stripe to keep moving back and forth; the truth was the little guinea pig was almost an emotional support animal for Craig at this point, and they were really afraid of what Craig would do without him.  
  
"Who cares?" Craig mumbled, staring down at his hands. "What does it matter now?"  
  
"We care." Jimmy carefully manuevered into the room and sat next to him. "We all care about you Craig, we're all so worried."  
  
"Dude..." Clyde finally spoke. Carefully stepping into his room, he had a sudden pang of sympathy for his friends when they complained to him about his messiness. "Dude, you know he doesn't want you to be like this. You should get out of here, get some air."  
  
Craig shook his head feebly. "I went to class. That's enough." Automatically the guys looked at Craig's insane schedule; he had packed every available moment with classes, and he never went out with them afterwards. They had finally stormed his dorm room on Friday night, determined to get him out of there. Apparently it was easier said than done.  
  
"Craig we're all so worried about you." Normally this is where they would tease him that they would tell Tweek on him, but the mere mention of that name was too hard for Craig by now.  
  
"Don't be, I'm fine." Craig's voice was listless as he flipped open a random textbook. "I'm just studying now."  
  
They stared at him helplessly, trying to figure out what to say next.

  
  
  
  
Tweek sat cross legged in his dorm room. The sound of thunder softly came from his computer and the smell of the incense filled his room as he closed his eyes and searched for his center. He imagined himself sitting in a magical forest, puppies and guinea pigs surrounding him and cuddling with him. As he felt the tension leave his body, he let his mind clear.  
  
Suddenly, in the calm emptiness Craig appeared again, his tall frame reaching out for him.  
  
Tweek's eyes snapped open. All the pain came back. He missed Craig with all his heart; he missed his strength, his dry humor, his quiet resilience...  
  
He hoped Craig was doing well. He was making a determined effort to get out sometimes, even though he just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. He had asked their friends when they went to dinner the night before, and they had assured him that Craig missed him but was doing all right, but he hadn't missed the pause before they answered, or the quick looks back and forth. It took all his strength not to call Craig and talk to him; it was just too hard hearing his voice or seeing him.  
  
Abandoning his meditation, Tweek leapt up, grabbed his textbook and strode determinedly out of the dorm. Like a guided missile he headed straight for a coffee shop on the corner. He got the strongest coffee they had, then sat in the corner and stared at the pages in front of him, trying to focus his brain.  
  
He didn't notice the eyes watching him with interest from a few tables away.  
  
  
  
Token knelt down, ignoring the fact that his designer jeans were sitting in a pile of laundry. That in itself concerned him more than anything; Craig loved doing laundry, it was his favorite chore growing up. He would never have let his room turn into the shattered ruin it had become.  
  
"Craig, you need to get out of here."  
  
Craig, his face buried in his pillow shook his head dully without answering.  
  
"We're all so worried about you. You never talk to us anymore, you come home from class and barricade yourself in here...it's not healthy."  
  
"There's nothing for me out there." His voice was muffled and shaky.  
  
"There's your friends. We all miss you. . All through school you were the glue that held us together; remember when Stan and Kyle used to call us 'Craig and those guys'? We all love you so much."  
  
Craig finally turned his head. Token was shocked into silence by the pain-ravaged face that looked at him; Craig's eyes were red from crying, his face pale, his lips trembling. At last he spoke, his voice quavering.   
  
"To think of every early scene,  
Of what we are, and what we've been,  
Would whelm some softer hearts with woe---  
But mine, alas! has stood the blow;  
Yet still beats on as it begun,  
And never truly loves but one.  
  
I'll never love again, Token. He was my world." Craigs voice broke on the last word and he put his face back in the pillow. Token gently rubbed his back, trying desperately to think of something, anything, to say.  
  


  
  
Tweek sat in the coffee shop again, staring at his notes. Four empty coffee cups were scattered on the table, and he held the fifth in his trembling hand as he tried to focus on the pages in front of him. Unfortunately, the notes all blurred together nonsensically.  
  
"Hi there."  
  
"GAH!" Tweek squawked in surprise as a guy stood over him. The guy laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name's Nathan, I'm in your Intro to Psych class."  
  
"Oh. OH! Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Tweek." Tweek blinked and looked at him. The guy-Nathan-grinned down at him, his brown hair falling lightly into his eyes.  
  
"I've seen you in here a few times, finally I got up the nerve to come introduce myself. Can I join you?"  
  
Tweek hesitated, then nodded. He could use a study partner. Besides, he had promised his parents he would try to meet new people.  
  
Nathan sat across from him and they started comparing notes, but it soon turned into small talk. Nathan seemed to be studying him more than the notes; Tweek squirmed under the attention as Nathan asked gently about his family, talked about his own parents and brother, then mentioned his brother's girlfriend before carefully asking, "Do you have a girlfriend, Tweek?"  
  
Tweek felt the familiar pain in his heart, the desperate longing, the worry about his Craig. He wondered if he would ever stop thinking of Craig as "his" but at least someday they could be together again if Craig would take him back. "No...I-GAH! I'm gay."  
  
"Really?" Nathan grinned. "Me too actually. I got out of a relationship recently, my ex was fun but we weren't right for each other. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
The pain in his heart grew worse. "We're sort of taking a break right now."  
  
That night Tweek couldn't sleep. The feeling that he had betrayed Craig tore him open.  
  
  
  
Jimmy leaned on his crutches and surveyed Craig's room, trying to navigate a safe path amidst the garbage. He stopped by the dresser long enough to check Stripe's cage, and noted that at least Craig was making sure the little rodent was fed and his cage was clean. The guinea pig was currently nestled into Craig's chest and he was petting him, his eyes shining and wet.  
  
"So Craig, did you hear that pirates kidnapped Kim Kardashian? They were after her booty." Jimmy watched, but Craig didn't even react, just lay on his bed staring at the ceiling in misery. He thought quickly. "How did Obama propose to Michelle? He said 'I don't want to be Obamaself!" No reaction. "When Tom Cruise got divorced he had to sleep in the streets because he was suddenly Holmes-less!" After a moment he sighed. "Wow, what a terrific audience."  
  
When there was no reaction, Jimmy hobbled the rest of the way over and sat down next to him. "You can't do this to yourself, Craig. You need to get out of here. Even for a few hours, just come out for coffee. You don't have to talk, you can bring Stripe, but come on!" He looked at his friend helplessly.   
  
Craig looked weakly at him.   
  
"As some lone bird, without a mate,  
My weary heart is desolate;  
I look around, and cannot trace  
One friendly smile or welcome face,  
And even in crowds am still alone,  
Because I cannot love but one."  
  
Jimmy fought the urge to cringe. Token had warned him that Craig was in fully Byronic mode, quoting some poem about love and loneliness; he still remembered Craig's obsession with love poems when he first started talking to Tweek.  
  
"Come on, buddy. Nobody's saying you HAVE to date anybody, but at least come out of your room."  
  
Craig closed his eyes, shutting the world away. Jimmy carefully put his crutches aside then leaned down and wrapped his arms around Craig in a hug, feeling the taller boy's pain like a physical presence.  
  


  
  
Later that night, the three boys held an emergency meeting in Token's room. Normally they would be eating junk food and playing video games or studying and quizzing each other, but this was too serious. As they looked at each other anxiously, knowing what they had to say, Token finally broke the silence.  
  
"All right, I'll be the one to say it. What are we going to do about Craig?"  
  
"We get Tweek and put them in a room." Clyde said flatly. "We make them get back together. This entire stupid idea was their parents getting into their head; they're in love."  
  
"That might not be the best idea." Token's voice was measured.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Hear me out. Right now Craig is in a really bad place. If we take Tweek to see him, then Tweek will take him back immediately."  
  
"Great!" Clyde clapped his hands.  
  
"Not great. You know that Tweek functions on guilt and anxiety. If he thinks that Craig can't live without him, he'll feel trapped. It's not fair to him to chain him to Craig like that." Clyde glared at him, but Token continued. "The other half is that...look, I hate seeing Craig like that, crying and quoting poetry. You know I'd give ANYTHING to get him out of this. The problem is that if we get them back together, Craig will always feel like he has to be with Tweek."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What if they have to break up again? This time permanently. If Craig can't survive a temporary pause..." Token hesitated. "He has to get out of this himself. He has to know he can survive, that he's strong enough to go on without Tweek."  
  
Clyde shook his head. "He can't survive, that's the point. You guys have seen what he's like right now. He's a mess! I think..." Clyde hesitated, then took a deep breath. "I think we might need to discuss putting him in therapy, or even on a suicide watch."  
  
Token shook his head. "That's the worst thing we can do. You know how private Craig is; if we have him locked up or something he'll shut down completely and he'll never forgive us."  
  
Clyde shook his head helplessly. "What do you think, Jimmy?"  
  
Jimmy frowned as he considered. "There's not an easy answer. We have to be cruel to help him, we just have to decide on the type of cruelty. Do we shatter his trust and risk driving him over the edge, do we let him wallow in despair, or do we sacrifice Tweek for Craig?"  
  
Token closed his eyes. "I think...as much as I hate to say it, their parents were right. Craig needs to learn how to survive without Tweek."  
  
Clyde looked at them in frustration.  
  
His mind still racing, still feeling terrible about the whole situation, Jimmy headed home afterwards. He was just down the hall when his phone buzzed.   
  
Speak of the devil. Tweek needed him. With a shrug, he made his way towards Tweek's dorm room.

  
  
  
  
"Hi Jimmy. Hurry, come in. I-GAH! I need help!"  
  
Jimmy carefully eased himself into Tweek's desk chair, putting his crutches aside, and picked up the cup of coffee Tweek had sitting there. "What's up?"  
  
"I..." Tweek hesitated. "A classmate asked me on a date."  
  
Jimmy was shocked into silence. None of them had seen this coming. This was hands down the worst case scenario.  
  
"Craig and I are-GAH!-on a break, and I want to see him again but we promised each other we'd try and I don't know what to do or whether Craig will hate me or..."  
  
As Tweek ranted, Jimmy thought carefully. For the first time in a long time he had two fundamental forces raging inside him; his friendship and his integrity. On the one hand, Tweek and Craig were on hiatus; they could date whoever they wanted, do whatever they felt like, and with that in mind Jimmy had no right to interfere with Tweek's personal life. On the other hand, Craig was a ruin as it was, and if he found out...  
  
Tweek interrupted his thoughts with a little cry. "What do I do, Jimmy? Do I say yes?"  
  
Jimmy hesitated. "Are you asking for my permission or my blessing, or are you looking for a way out?"  
  
"GAH! I don't know! Oh Jesus, what if this is a huge mistake as it is?!?"  
  
Jimmy closed his eyes. He hated this, hated it with every cell in his body, but he was a journalist. He had sworn to always tell the truth, and his friends knew him as the no BS guy when it came to advice. At the same time he was a comedian who prided himself on his brutal honesty in his jokes, and he wasn't willing to sacrifice his integrity now.  
  
"Tweek, you should do it. You and Craig aren't together anymore. At least go on one date with him; if it goes well great, but if not then whatever, at least you got a dinner out of his. Maybe you can take him back here and try him out like a new shoe!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and sipped a cup of coffee.  
  
Tweek, to his surprise, offered a mischievous smile. "I do like trying new...shoes." Jimmy choked on the coffee as laughter erupted inside him; he had never expected something like that from Tweek!   
  
After a moment, he patted Tweek's arm comfortingly. "I can't give you a direct answer. That has to come from you. All I can tell you is this: Right now, morally and ethically you're single. If you really don't like this guy, turn him down. If the only reason you're hesitant is out of guilt or fear...I think you should try it." May Clyde and Craig forgive me for this, he thought anxiously.  
  
Tweek stared at him anxiously.  
  
  
Tweek was still anxious throughout his date. He had dressed up and sat across from Nathan, twitching and feeling guilty with every word. He tried to answer and he could tell Nathan was really trying to get his interest, but he was just so...not Craig. They had ordered burgers and both were carefully eating them in small bites, Tweek's mind a million miles away.  
  
"You're not into this, are you?"  
  
Tweek flinched at suddenly being called out. "Gah! Sorry, I...I..."  
  
"It's OK." Nathan looked disappointed but not angry. "You're still hung up on your ex, aren't you?"  
  
Tweek nodded miserably. "I'm sorry."  
  
Nathan hesitated. "Look, you don't know me well, but for a long time I was with the same guy. When we broke up...I couldn't date for a while. I still miss him. You should take all the time you need, find yourself a bit." Tweek flinched; that sounded like what his parents said. "Is there a chance you'll get back together?" Tweek nodded slowly. "Then you should give yourself time and wait for him. If there's a chance and you want him back, then give yourself that chance. Don't force yourself into something you're not ready for."  
  
Tweek nodded, grateful for the objective outside advice.   
  
"In the meantime, now that I don't have to impress you..." Nathan grinned and grabbed his burger, taking a massive bite. Tweek giggled and followed suit.  
  


  
  
  
Clyde hesitated. He wasn't sure he was going the right direction with this, but Token and Jimmy had both tried and failed. It was time to use the signature Donovan madness! He made sure there were no girls in sight, then charged to Craig's room.  
  
He swung the door open without knocking and leapt inside. "Begone, sadness! I, Mosquito, command it!" He made sure his plastic wings were clear and closed the door triumphantly. "Fear not, Super Craig, I am here!"  
  
Craig stared at him. For the first time in weeks he wasn't crying or quoting poetry; he just stared open-mouthed, taken completely by surprise.  
  
Clyde eagerly bounded over to him. "Come on, Super Craig, up and at 'em!"  
  
Craig finally spoke. "Clyde? What...um...what is this?"  
  
"Remember when we were superheroes as kids? I thought you needed one now!" Craig blinked. Clyde charged ahead. "I'm hear to defeat the forces of sadness and heartbreak and bring you back to the world."  
  
Craig shook his head. "There's a poem I've been reading over and over that..."  
  
Clyde cut him off quickly. "Dude, I got here on a football scholarship and I'm studying to be a gym teacher or athletic therapist. My knowledge of poetry begins and ends at 'Roses are red, violets are blue'. Save it for the people who can appreciate it."  
  
Craig looked at him in annoyance. "Why are you here, Clyde?"  
  
"Because we need you. I need you. We've always been 'Craig and those guys' and we've been best friends since we were little. I'm not letting you hide away in the darkness, we need you too much. You're not just my friend, you're Super Craig! You believe in the Way of the Fist or something. You don't need to hide here reading poems, you need to punch something!"  
  
Craig pulled himself up, glaring at Clyde. "You're insane. Get out."  
  
"Or what? You'll cry on me? Come on, Super Craig, let's go!"  
  
"Super Craig broke up with Wonder Tweek."  
  
"Temporarily, and fought to get him back. He didn't hide in his house, he got out there and fought! Get up, be angry, and let's fight for him!" Tackling Craig, Clyde grabbed a piece of paper and taped it to his chest, writing a large "S" on it. "There you go. Come on, Man of Craig! Let's save the town!"  
  
Craig stared at him in his mosquito costume, then looked down at the "S". His eyes gleamed at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Then the impossible happened.   
  
Craig laughed.  
  
Loudly, hysterically, he laughed insanely. All his pain, his rage, his grief, vanished in the mad laughter. Clyde screamed with laughter too, over the moon with delight. All those years of waiting and he had finally made Craig laugh!  
  
Craig finally stopped, looking amazed at himself. He stared at Clyde, then slowly looked down. "I haven't laughed in so long."  
  
Clyde sat down next to him. "You miss him. You locked yourself away though. You think he wants to come back to a wreck? You need to get up, move around, and show that you deserve him back!" Craig stared around at his room, as though seeing the disaster for the first time. "Come on, we don't have to go out but I'll help you clean your room at least!"  
  
Pulling their costumes off and working together, they took out the piles of garbage and dealt with the dirty dishes. Finally they took Craig's sheets and the mountains of clothes, then took them to the laundry room. They ended up having to use 4 washing machines to get it all.  
  
As they loaded the last machine, Clyde noticed it was only half full. He regarded Craig with a wicked smile; it was time for a bit of revenge.  
  
"Hey Craig, remember when you taught me to do laundry?"   
  
"Yeah." Craig nodded idly, focused on his task.  
  
"Payback time!"  
  
"What-CLYDE!"   
  
Clyde tackled him with all his football skills. Holding him down and revelling in the fact that he was stronger than Craig now, he neatly pulled the taller boy's shirt off, then grabbed his ankles and pulled his pants and socks off in one go. Grinning, he threw them in, leaving Craig on the floor in his briefs staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Finally, vengeance is mine!" Clyde crowed. He reached down and offered Craig a hand. Craig stood up, shaking his head, but he had the hint of a smile on his face.  
  
Clyde quietly rejoiced as Craig made sure the machines were all working. Super Craig was finally starting to come back to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Craig keeps quoting is "Stanzas to a Lady, On Leaving England" by Byron.


	3. The Fractured becomes Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes finally come face to face again!

Craig stared at the sweater Clyde held out. "You can't be serious."  
  
"Of course I can't, you know me! This is awesome though; I saw it at the mall after work." Clyde had gotten a part-time job as a mall Santa and loved it; they had gone to see him once and he was totally in his element, flirting with the elves and Mrs. Claus and joking around with the kids and making them laugh; even the shy or crying ones lit up around him.  
  
Craig stared at the sweater in disbelief. It was black with snow falling on the front, and in the very center was a guinea pig in a Santa hat dabbing. On the top and bottom in white borders it read "Dabbing Through the Snow".  
  
"The Student Union is throwing an Ugly Christmas Sweater Party tonight. Token, Jimmy and I are going, and you need to come with us!"  
  
Craig stared at the sweater, but a far more serious thought entered his head. "Will...um...will Tweek be there?"  
  
Clyde hesitated. "We were going to invite him, but he has an exam on Monday so he's barricading himself in his dorm room for the weekend. He won't come out unless we burn the building down and Token won't let us."  
  
Craig felt worry rise in him but he forced it down. It wasn't his role to look after Tweek anymore. It was torture not seeing Tweek at all or talking to him, but he knew it would be far worse seeing him and knowing he couldn't have him. Tweek hadn't reached out either, he kept reminding himself.  
  
He reached out and took the sweater, noting with annoyance that it was the right size for him. He looked up at Clyde to refuse...and paused. After the breakup he had been in a serious depression, and his friends had gone out of their way to look after him; Clyde had finally broken him out of it after weeks. He was still sad, still missed Tweek, but he was making an effort to go out more with them. He knew though that even though he was slowly coming back to them they were still worried about him and were terrified he'd slide back. At least he had finally gotten the energy and will to clean up after himself; he was so embarrassed at making his friends weave through the dirty laundry and dishes and general filth he had lived in at the beginning of the year, and he had no idea why they hadn't abandoned him when they saw what he had become. He felt guilty over how often he had made fun of Clyde or gotten on his case for messiness; he'd lay off a lot in the future.  
  
They were great friends. He owed it to them to treat them better.  
  
With a nod he set the sweater aside. "Ok, fine. We'll go together, come get me before you go."

  
  
  
  
Tweek stared at the textbook in front of him, comparing his notes to it and figuring out where he kept making a mistake. He had to get it right! Oh god, this was so much pressure! He reached out a trembling hand, checking the seven cups around him until he found one with coffee still in it and drank the whole thing.  
  
Setting it down, his eyes fell on the horrible sweater in his closet. His parents had sent it and encouraged him to wear it for Christmas, but he was skipping most of the parties. He could still hear the music from the common room though; the guys had told him that the Student's Association was having an "ugly sweater" party there tonight. He had flatly refused, he had way too much studying to do, and to their credit the guys had accepted that. He wondered vaguely if they had ended up going; he could text them but he didn't want to bother them if they had decided to stay in as well.  
  
He stared at the books; thinking of the guys had made him think of Craig (to be fair, so did everything else). Tweek wondered how he was; did he go on any dates, was he enjoying school, was he doing well in classes? Token had said that Craig was studying tons too.  
  
Tweek stared at his books, then suddenly made a decision. Slamming them closed on his desk, he strode to the closet and pulled out the sweater; it was green with trees and snowflakes, and two rows of coffee cups. In the middle it read "Java bells, Java bells, Java all the way..."  
  
Shaking his head, he pulled it on. He needed the distraction. If the guys were there he'd find them.  
  
  
  
Token sipped his eggnog thoughtfully, studying the other sweaters. He had gone with a multicolored sweater with rows of candy canes and Christmas trees, and the word "Gucci" written several times. He thought it suited him nicely.  
  
His eyes fell on his friends approaching and he snorted with laughter. Clyde wore a blue sweater with a snowman laying down on its side with a present in a particularly suggestive spot, and around it was written "I HAVE A BIG PACKAGE FOR YOU". Jimmy, on the other hand, wore a red sweater with snowflakes that said "I CAN GET YOU ON THE NAUGHTY LIST". Snickering, he raised his glass in a toast to them. "Nice, guys."  
  
"Thanks!" Jimmy said brightly. "You look fancy tonight."  
  
"It's not real Gucci. I just like the tackiness of it."  
  
Craig shook his head fondly. "I need a drink. Anybody want anything?"  
  
They shook their heads and he disappeared. Clyde suddenly froze. "Oh God."  
  
"What?" The other two looked over, and stared in horror at Tweek approaching them, smiling nervously.  
  
"Hey guys!"

  
  
  
  
Craig drained his glass of eggnog, looking with interest around him at the outfits. Quickly refilling his glass, he made his way back to his friends. He weaved through the crowds, heading back to his friends...and froze.  
  
He would recognize that messy blond hair anywhere. The slight figure wore a green sweater as he talked to the guys; Craig didn't even register them. He couldn't take his eyes off of Tweek.  
  
Every instinct in his body screamed at him to run up to him, to take him in his arms, to kiss him deeply, to smell his hair and feel his arms hug him back. It had been so long since he had heard that laugh, saw that smile as innocent as a kitten, felt him hug back in that warm, soft Tweek way he was so familiar with. Suddenly all the pain of the fall, all the hurt and the grief, washed into him at once.  
  
He couldn't move, couldn't hear...in front of him was the man he loved. He couldn't see anything else. Nothing mattered in this world but Tweek.

  
  
  
Token swallowed. The look on Craig's face was indescribable; there was desire, love, and such a sadness he could hardly bear it. Token once again cursed their parents for doing this to his friends.  
  
As though guided by a sixth sense, Tweek suddenly realized he was being stared at and swung around, staring at Craig in return.  
  
"Hi," the blond finally whispered.  
  
"Hey you." Craig stepped forward. They didn't seem to know what to do. After a moment, Tweek reached out and took Craig's hand; Craig lit up like the sun. It was the happiest they had seen him in a long time.  
  
It was like the floodgates opened as they began to talk, looking for all the world like their old selves as they began to talk. For the first time both men looked like their old selves again. Shaking his head fondly, Token discretely herded the others away to let them talk privately.  
  
Several minutes later Tweek and Craig finally rejoined them, both looking happier.  
  
"You guys ok?" Token asked anxiously.  
  
"We're Ok." Tweek said softly.  
  
"Yeah...we're fine just...just being...friends." Craig almost had to choke the words out.  
  
"You sure?" Jimmy teased, looking at them pointedly. The boys both blushed realizing they were still holding hands, but neither let go.

  
  
  
After the party was over, they walked back to their dorm rooms, still talking eagerly. It was just like old times, the five of them hanging out and talking about their classes and their lives. Tweek and Craig still hadn't been able to let each other go, and after a few teasing remarks Jimmy had let them be.  
  
As they got to the point they had to split up, they paused uncomfortably. Jimmy opened a bottle of water and took a drink as they all hesitantly began to talk; none of them wanted the night to end.  
  
Finally, Tweek pulled his hand back. Craig's face crumpled.  
  
"Oh for god's sake!" They all looked at Clyde in surprise as he grabbed their hands and forced them back together. "You two are being morons! Just get back together already!"  
  
Token hesitated. It wasn't that he disagreed with Clyde, but it wasn't their place to get involved. "Clyde..."  
  
"Be quiet!" Everybody was startled at that; Clyde was the last person they expected to lose his patience at them. "You're both miserable without each other, you're both happier now than you've been all semester, you're in love! You had some time apart, you both hate it, it's time you ended this nonsense! In fact..." He looked around for a moment. "Jimmy can I borrow this?" Not waiting for an answer, he took Jimmy's bottle and pried the little plastic ring off of it, then handed it back.  
  
"Clyde, what are you doing?" Token demanded. The others were staring at him in confusion. Ignoring them, Clyde grabbed Tweek's free left hand.  
  
"Tweek, Craig loves you. He loves you more than he's ever loved another man. You're his rock, his soulmate, and if you let him he'll spend his life making you happy."  
  
"Shouldn't Craig be saying this?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"He had his chance. Tweek, my dear friend, will you do me the honor of marrying Craig and making him the happiest man in the world?" He slipped the plastic ring onto Tweek's finger; it was too big and Clyde had to hold it in place.  
  
"Clyde, you imbecile, get up." Craig ordered flatly. "You can't just..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
All four boys froze, staring in disbelief at Tweek. He smiled hesitantly at Craig. "Yes, I would be willing to marry him."  
  
Craig's mouth opened and closed several times, then he looked at his friends trying to confirm what he had just heard. Finally he grabbed Tweek and pulled him into a corner, talking softly. Clyde started towards them eagerly.  
  
"Clyde, STAY!" Token and Jimmy ordered in unison.

  
  
  
  
Craig stared desperately at Tweek. "You would marry me?"  
  
"Yes." Tweek breathed. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They stared anxiously at each other, then suddenly burst into giggles at the insanity of the situation.  
  
"I think my parents would kill me for getting engaged so young though," Tweek finally said.  
  
Craig nodded. "Mine too." He hesitated. "Here's an idea though...we can be engaged to be engaged."  
  
Tweek stared at him. "You mean, like, promise rings?"  
  
Craig nodded. "Exactly." They stared at each other, then Craig finally came out with it. "Does this mean we're back together?"  
  
"Do you want to be?" Tweek's voice was soft and scared, just like when they first got together.  
  
"More than anything. But only if you want to as well." His heart sang with joy and he stared at Tweek longingly, hoping...needing him to agree.  
  
Tweek hesitated. "There's something you should know first. A few months ago I...I went on a date with this guy I met in a coffee shop. It was only once and we never went out again."  
  
Craig was surprised, but too excited and nervous to care. "That's fine. We were broken up. I didn't see anybody just so you know."  
  
Tweek smiled at him sweetly. "Then yes. We're back together. Engaged to be engaged."  
  
Craig stared in disbelief, then grabbed Tweek. Lifting him right off the ground, he kissed him tightly, holding him in his arms. Everything was right with the world.  
  
Behind them Clyde whooped with excitement, and Token and Jimmy broke out in applause. Still kissing Tweek, Craig pulled close to his friends, feeling them hug them both with excitement. Finally breaking free, he dug his keys out and threw them at Clyde as Tweek hauled him to the stairs eagerly.  
  
"Go feed Stripe, will you? Tell him I'm not coming home tonight!" They hit the button on the wall, still kissing and holding each other as they crashed into the elevator, making out against the wall as the doors closed behind them.

  
  
  
The next day they came to lunch amidst the snickers of their friends. Craig was still wearing his clothes from the night before, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
As they sat, Jimmy suddenly grabbed their hands and looked at them. Token and Clyde took one look and immediately leaned over to see better.  
  
"Do you like them?" Tweek asked happily. "We bought them for each other first thing this morning!"  
  
"We won't wear them all the time, but they're our promises to each other." Craig explained.  
  
The guys stared in wonder. On Tweek's hand was a pewter ring with a little guinea pig face on it, while on Craig's finger was a silver ring with a coffee cup on top, holding a small black stone.  
  
They looked so happy.


End file.
